Is There A Chance?
by LikeItLikeThat12
Summary: It was a peaceful day at the Roman Camp. it's been two years since the war with Gaea and Reyna is trying so hard to forget him. But when Piper and him breaks up... is there still a chance for them?  Singing competitions - truth or dares
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

REYNA

It was a peaceful day at Camp Jupiter, for the other campers. It's been two years since we defeated Gaea and its been two years since I last saw Jason Grace. Yeah, he dumped me, for Piper and stayed at Camp Half-Blood, but Piper and I are cool. I wish life was so easy, but I got my revenge. Turns out Leo likes-correction:_ loves-_Piper. I wish he had the guts to ask her out and leave Jason miserable so I could tell him how much better I am without him.

So, I just let everything fall into plan. After all I am the daughter of Apollo. I was always sneaky. But my pride can get the best of me sometimes. I was always seeking for revenge… on Jason. Actually, I never knew how I started. I only know I can't see to stop my emotions. Anyways, I'm at the Apollo studio (a place where Apollo kids have there rehearsals, recordings and performances) just organizing the tapes my fellow siblings recorded. I was tempted to pick up the microphone and sing my heart out sometimes but I just ignore it. But I kept thinking of Jason no matter what I do. So I concentrated on organizing my siblings' recordings.

But then sudden memories seem to flash my mind. Some memories I miss. But I sighed; I know Jason will never be mine. I went outside carrying a box of old tapes to be brought to the Apollo cabin. Camp was so…empty. I looked for everyone until Hazel, a fellow praetor of the First Legion bumped into me and said five words that made me drop the box.

"Jason came back for you!" she screamed

I felt like my heart was about to explode but I said "Why?"

"I heard that he gave up Piper so she can be with Leo." Hazel said

"No." I muttered and ran towards the large crowd. And there he was Jason Grace.

I felt like collapsing. He came back for me! But I have to show him I'm so over. I stared at him and he looked at me. He smiled at me and everybody looked at me. I regained my composure and said "What are you doing here, Grace?"

"I came to visit you, Cartmel." He said

"Why?" I asked "Here to break another girl's heart?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the Apollo studio

"Do you really hate me that much?" he asked

"Yes" I replied

"Give me a reason."

"I can give you a lot, Jason. You're a feeler; you think every damn girl has a crush on you. You're very boastful; just because you're Lupa's favorite. All you have is your face, but sadly, Jason, you're face can't win me back."

"I can change." He said

"You can't" I said "Maybe womanizing is hereditary." **(A/N: Okay, so I was asked to compare Zeus and his children by one of my friends and I remembered Jason)**

He looked at me. It was funny how I always think of that.

Then I noticed he was holding something, a bracelet. It looked vaguely familiar… it looks like the bracelet he gave me a few years ago. The one I threw at his face when I found out about Piper. Wait, it _is _my bracelet. He noticed me staring and grabbed my hand and put the bracelet on me.

"I'll change," he said "I promise." And without hesitation, he kissed me… but I didn't kiss back although I wanted to.

"Then," I said "Change! Do you know how hard it is remembering every memory so close to me! Jason, I try so hard to forgive you, heck, even _love _you again but it's my stupid pride! I want to let you feel the pain I've been through! Jason, please."

"Then," he said "I'll do… and I will prove that I am the only guy who loves you more than anything in the world."

He went out laving me in the studio. I felt my cheeks and there were tears. I hate crying.

I finally took the mic and began recording.

_Everything's cool, yeah, it's all gonna be okay, yeah  
>And I know maybe I'll even laugh about it someday<br>But not today, no, 'cause I don't feel so good  
>I'm tangled up inside, my heart is on my sleeve<br>Tomorrow is a mystery to me  
><em>  
>Everything was fine for the two years Jason was gone, or at least I thought so. I never ever expected he'll just waltz in right back into my mind... my life.<p>

_And it might be wonderful, it might be magical  
>It might be everything I've waited for a miracle<br>Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new  
>It could never be the way I loved you<em>

It was true. Gods how this song was hitting me so hard. I tried going on blind dates... but it never worked. I'll just miss Jason more __

_Letting you go is making me feel so cold, yeah  
>And I've been trying to make believe it doesn't hurt<br>But that makes it worse, yeah, see, I'm a wreck inside  
>My tongue is tied and my whole body feels so weak<br>The future may be all I really need  
><em>

I've been saying that I hate him so much but really, I miss holding his hand comfortably and him telling how much his life would be boring without me.

_And it might be wonderful, yeah, it might be magical, uh oh  
>It might be everything I've waited for a miracle<br>Oh, but even if I fall in love again with someone new  
>It could never be the way I loved you<em>

_Like a first love, the one and only true love  
>Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah?<br>I loved you like you loved me  
>(Oh)<br>Like something pure and holy  
>Like something that can never be replaced<em>

_And it was be wonderful, it was magical  
>It was everything I've waited for a miracle<br>And if I should ever fall in love again with someone new  
>Oh, it could never be the way<br>No, it will never be the way I loved you_

When I finished the song I felt a whole lot better. I went back to organizing but I never imagined that a distant memory would come back to me.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sparky!" I said sitting down next to him in the sand. He was looking at the sky and the water was so near us. I bet Neptune was very happy. I looked at Jason. He looked perfectly fine. The other Romans were partying over the amphitheater. Why? Because we just won the battle. The gods rewarded us. But my dad was still strict about me being friends with Jason. _

"_Hey." He said "What brings you here Queenie?" _

_Gods, how I hate him calling me 'Queenie'. Just because my name means Queen in Filipino doesn't mean he could call me that. But honestly, I liked how he called me that, it was our special nickname for each other, Queenie and Sparky._

"_Nothing," I said "Dad let us have a recording studio in camp._

_He still didn't look at me. _

"_Problem?" I asked_

"_I talked with Jupiter today." He said "He told me to wait."_

"_Wait for what?" I asked_

"_My sister," _

"_oh." I said, I grabbed the cupcakes I got from the party and did something to cheer him up. I pressed the cupcake on his face. I laughed and he smiled a little and dumped water on my hair._

"_JASON!" I said "What the-."_

_The next thing I knew we were kissing. Then I heard a scream that probably was Bobby's "THEY KISSED! FINALLY!"_

_We broke apart but he grabbed me by the waist and lifted my feet off the ground. I was humming 'Crazier' by Taylor Swift._

_And it was probably the best aerial kiss ever._

_End of Painful Flashback._

I noticed I was smiling and humming Crazier. I snapped back to reality and had a plan. I grabbed my phone (I know they're not allowed, but Annabeth's doing it, that means I can do it too.)

I called the only girls I can trust with my plan

**The first chapter is finally done! Oh, by the way my also PJO obsessed friend was asked at school today to give a sentence at Filipino class (yes, I'm Filipino and I'm proud of it!). She said "Si Luke, ang kaibigan ko ay magaling humawak at gumamit ng espada." Translation "Luke, my friend, is good at fighting with the sword." Funny how her name is Thairra, similar to Thalia. Anyways, PJO helped me in our Science Investigatory Project. Our experiment was about food. I looked at the example titles and saw 'Seaweed Pancake'. I had to come up with something creative that my teacher approved of. So my partner (also a PJO addict friend) Krista and I were asked to give four titles. And we thought and we came up with four. And my teacher read every titles in class given by the whole section. And my teacher was like "The Feasibility of Tofu as Burger, it can be, plus tofu is so cheap"**

**And I was like "Thank you PJO!" at lunch time. Gods, Piper really can help me**

XOXOXOXO,

ToxicRawr aka Ena!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Announce A Singing Competition.

REYNA

After I made the call, I went outside. I looked at the Roman camp and saw the campers training. Lupa was away because she had an _important _matter to solve with Chiron for the whole year, but the campers classified it as a _honeymoon. _Anyways, I went to the dining pavilion and waited for _them. _I already told them to come here as soon as possible. I looked at the sky, the beautiful sky. Jason sat beside me also looking up.  
>"What are you looking at?" Jason said<p>

"The sky," I told him "I'm waiting for my friends."

Jason looked confused but he didn't move his eyes from the sky, until he saw two Pegasus. Blackjack and Porkpie.

"That's my cue!" I said and grabbed a megaphone and stood at the table "Hey!"

Every camper looked at me. I smirked "Today, I thought of something while Lupa is gone. Let's have a talent contest."

Every camper looked at each other and the two Pegasus landed. I smiled at the four people who visited us.

"Greeks are allowed to participate. The judges are anonymous; I just asked some random creature to assign the judges. You must form a group, but there's a rule, your group must have the maximum of five members."

"So you better pair up, because, Hazel Marvel," I looked at Hazel, "Gwendolyn Harper," I looked at Gwen "Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean," I looked at them "And I, are performing together."

Everyone looked at me. I looked at Jason who had a horrified look on his face.

"That's all. But before we start this let's have a little performance"

I motioned, Dakota, son of Mercury to come over here and sing. He has been crushing on Hazel, daughter of Ceres, for a, long time.

He grabbed the microphone and started to sing:

_There are so many things  
>That I never ever get to say<br>'Cause I'm always tongue-tied  
>With my words getting in the way<br>_  
>Almost every girl fell in love with his voice. He might be a new member of Big Time Rush with that voice.<p>

_If you could read my mind  
>Then all your doubts would be left behind<br>And every little thing  
>Would be falling into place<em>

He looked at Hazel who was studying him, he was pretty sure he was going to get hurt later

_I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

He would never give up Hazel. He was really in love with her. They were like the Katie and Travis. Constantly bickering over petty things.__

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_It's the way that I feel  
>When you say what you say to me<br>That keeps you running through my mind  
>24 hours a day, 7 days a week<em>

_And if you've got the time  
>Stick around and you'll realize<br>That it's worth every minute that it takes  
>Just wait and see<em>

_I would scream to the world  
>They would see you're my girl<br>But I just keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_I'm over the chances wasted  
>Tell me, it's not too late<br>It's only the nervous times  
>That keep me bottled up inside<em>

_Keep getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_In the middle of a perfect day, I'm tripping over words to say  
>'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing<br>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck  
>But I'm never giving up, up<em>

_'Cause I don't want to keep you guessing  
>But I always end up getting stuck, stuck<br>But I'm never giving up, up_

After his performance, all the campers applauded and howled.

"And the contest starts, now!" I said and went to discuss this competition with my members

_-Meanwhile up on Olympus-_

"I would give him ten." Hermes said to his counterpart

"Me too" Mercury said

"He's dedicating that to whom?" Demeter asked

"My daughter." Ceres replied.

"I bet my son can sing better." Jupiter said

"My daughter and her group will rock this competition!" Apollo said

"I agree" Athena, Minerva and Aphrodite said

"So," Hera asked "Ready to score him?"

The gods nodded.

**Oh, did I mention they were going to have a talent competition, a truth or dare, a camping trip, and a whole other stuff? Well, the first part is the talent competition, then the truth or dare. Well, the song Dakota sang was "Stuck" by BTR. Anyways, can you suggest a series to collect, because, I don't have any books to read. Please let me know the story and the title…Thanks!**

**Love Quote: Love is like letting a blind person drive you car. You that he/she would CRASH it sooner or later**

**Yet...**

**You still give the damn keys.**

**-Ena-**

**Oh, BTW, I got a wrong summary in one of my stories NEW GENERATION, it's supposed to be like this: "16 years passed by after the war with Gaea. Lawrence is getting kicked out of another school again. Lately, mythological monsters are following him around. When he discovers he's a half-blood, his life would never be the same."**

**-AGAIN, ENA- **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reyna

After I said now, the campers went crazy. Then Leo, Percy, Piper and Annabeth went near us. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of the priceless face of Jason Grace. Man, I love to rhyme!

"Hey guys!" I said "Isn't my plan wonderful?"

"You're crazy!" Annabeth said "But smart."

Then finally Jason spoke "Why are they here?"

"I called them!" I said "You know, because I miss Piper and Annabeth. Oh, and I really needed them for this competition."

"What's the catch?" he asked "Revenge?"

"Nope." I said popping the 'p' "Just a little challenge to your challenge,"

"You-are-mischievous-Reyna-Cartmel." Jason said looking down "Inviting my ex-girlfriend and my best friend who is now my ex's boyfriend"

"I also invited Annabeth and Percy." I said "Don't leave them behind,"

Then he seemed to notice my plan and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Of course!" he shouted and dragged Leo and Percy elsewhere

"So," Annabeth asked "What's the plan?"

"Okay," I said "the Romans are depressed. They're like zombies, they train and train, no fun. So I invited you guys over here to help me bring them to life. Plus, Gwen and Bobby are fighting, always bickering because of Drew, your slutty sister. And then Hazel and Dakota are too oblivious that they should go out with each other."

"What about you?" Piper asked "Jason and you?"

"Jason said he would change," I confessed "But, he doesn't know I'm helping him. With these contest, he'll be more confident in asking me out."

"You're smart." Annabeth complimented

"I know." I said then I remembered something again

-_Flashback-_

_I was sitting alone in the First Legion meeting room. I was waiting for the praetors. You see, I've been feeling a little low. That girl, Macy Andrews, who loves Jason, had told me a lot of mean stuff. It brought my confidence down. Finally Jason and the others went in. _

"_Hey," I said glumly _

_Jason was the first one to notice that I was feeling low. He sat beside me and asked "What's wrong, Queenie?"_

"_Nothing," I said "Hey, guys, can I go down from my position as a first praetor. I can't do it. I- I just can't." _

_Jason stood up and said "Macy messed with you again?"_

_I looked at him "She's right. I don't deserve to be a praetor. I mean, I don't have the looks plus, I only know how to sing and I'm only an expert at archery."_

_Jason put his arm around my shoulder and said "Hey, you're tougher than Mars, smart as Minerva, mischievous like Mercury, and-."_

"_And what?" I asked _

"_Hey!" Dakota interrupted "Before you go smooch over there, let's discuss the plan for the freaking war."_

_After we discussed the war, the others left leaving me and Jason behind. I was about to leave when Jason shouted "And more beautiful than Venus!"_

_End of Flashback_

"Hey!" Piper jarred me back to reality "excuse me, but what's the plan?"

"I got it!" I said "We only need a few practices."

"Cool," they both said

I discussed my plan and called Gwen and Hazel

HAZEL'S POV

After Dakota sang that, I knew it was for me. So I was about to go near him when that slut Meredith went over and hugged him. I was fine for a second because that slutty daughter of Venus was a just a hopeless lovesick puppy. But then anger flared back I saw Dakota return the hug and blush. DAKOTA NEVER I REPEAT, NEVER BLUSH!I hid behind the bushes and listened to their conversation.

"So," Dakota said "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Meredith said "I know you love me. So-."

Then she kissed him. I was shocked but then angry when Dakota kissed back. When they broke apart Dakota said "WHAT THE HELL!"

I stood up and they saw me. Damn! I had to make an excuse.

"I dropped my um- flower seeds, sorry to ruin your moment," I said and ran away. Tears ran down my cheeks. I know it was revenge time, so basically I went to Reyna.

When I got there they were already planning something. I looked at the costume design and improvised it a little. Then I suggested a song, a song that will make him pay.

"So," I said "First we sing T-Shirt by Shontelle, then Run Devil Run by Ke$ha, then Girlfriend by Avril. That's all?"

"Yes," Annabeth said "But, Reyna said we would be performing some songs before the real competition. Individual or group."

"Well," I said "Why don't I take the second performance?"

"You sure?" Reyna asked "Because, I could help you."

"Nah." I lied "It's just one song."

"Sure" Piper said "Go to the Apollo studio now and ready the microphone. I'll call the campers, Reyna will set the music and Annabeth will look for Gwen"

"Okay." I said "Let's go"

GWEN'S POV

Of all the Greeks that have to stay in my cabin, it has to be Drew. I hate her! Along with my two slutty sisters Meredith and Macy! Gods!

So when I heard Reyna say now, I decided to go in my cabin only to find Drew kissing _my _Bobby. I was shocked but then they didn't notice me. That witchy charm speaker! When they pulled apart Bobby said "I love you Gwen!"

Shoot. Drew charm spoke my boyfriend into thinking she was me.

I coughed loudly Bobby jarred back into reality. I looked at him and said "Ughh! I hate you we are so through!"

I stomped outside and heard Piper say "At the Apollo studio now!"

I went in and saw Hazel standing in the stage. She was holding a mic and was about to sing.

The music started and I heard her beautiful voice:

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<em>

_Oh, a simple complication,  
>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<br>So many things that I wish you knew,  
>So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?  
>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<br>And you're doing your best to avoid me.  
>I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,<br>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<em>

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_This is looking like a contest,  
>Of who can act like they care less,<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
>The battle's in your hands now,<br>But I would lay my armor down  
>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<br>So many things that you wished I knew,  
>But the story of us might be ending soon.<em>

_[Chorus:]__  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
>And we're not speaking,<br>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The end._

At the last line she said "Thank you guys, but you know, someone would like to sing right?"

I raised my hand and asked "Does this give plus points for the competition?"

She smiled at me and I grabbed the microphone "So this is for all those girls out there who has been cheated, played by my mother, but don't worry because all of you will have a happy love life! Of course unless you cross me."

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him<br>She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<br>I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha<em>

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<br>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>And, she thinks I'm psycho<br>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know<br>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school<br>So it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>she's an actress, Whoa<em>

_She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha<em>

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<br>Whoa_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge,<em>

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, Oh<br>Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<br>Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<br>See you deserve some applause  
>Cause you're so much better<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

After the last line she smiled at the audience and went down back to her cabin. She could see the shocked faces of Drew and Bobby. Shame didn't have a camera.  
>_<p>

**Done! Okay so review please. So the songs are 'Story of Us' and 'Better than Revenge' by Taylor Swift. Anyways, I'm a huge Taylor Fan because she always steals my diary (even though I don't have one). Anyways, I was in a hurry to upload because, I don't want to keep you guys waiting so I upload almost every day. Okay so I'm thinking of starting another fic and thinking of deleting one,(Aww) wanna know why? Because, no one reads them and I got nothing. Anyways, hope you can understand me and my need to delete.**

**-Love Lots-**

**ENA!**


	4. That Should Be MeNext to You

Chapter 4: The Boy's Turn

JASON's POV

They were totally beating us. I got Dakota, Leo, Percy and Bobby on my team but the girls were just… wow. I have to defeat Reyna and her group. Even though they're girls and has beautiful vocals doesn't mean they could just step on us! So I got a plan ready… a plan worthy of Minerva.

"So," I said "Guys, you will have to serenade the girls to earn more votes. The judges whoever they are would be more pleased if we put on shows before the actual singing contest. Are group name will be Thunder Wave… courtesy of Neptune and Jupiter"

"What are we going to sing?" Bobby asked "Gwen is so mad at me. Reyna doesn't want to forgive you. Hazel wants to kick Dakota's ass, Percy and Annabeth has a little fling, and Piper and Leo has a little fight over something."

"Wait," I said "Why does Hazel want to kick Dakota's ass?"

"Because," Dakota explained "She thought Meredith and I are in a relationship."

"Oh," I said "Leo? Suggestion?"

"How about 'Next To You' by Chris Brown?" Leo asked "It's the song Piper always sings."

"And," Percy said "That Should Be Me, By Justin Bieber."

"Great!" Jason said "Now everybody, wear your coolest outfit."

We went back to our own cabin and wore our clothes for the presentation.

Reyna's POV

After Gwen and Hazel's presentation Martin suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Girls!" He said "Presentation at the Apollo Studio, NOW!"

Confused , we all went to the Apollo Studio. The other campers were there and Martin led us to the five seats in front.  
>We shrugged and sat down. The moment we sat down the music started playing, and gods how these boys are going to kill us.<p>

_Jason: You got that smile  
>That only heaven can make<br>I'll pray to God every day  
>That you keep that smile<em>

Jason looked like a hottie. I repeat a _hottie. _He was wearing a white cotton shirt and simple jeans. But he still looked dazzling __

_Leo: Yeah, you are my dream  
>There's not a thing I won't do<br>I'll give my life up for you  
>'Cause you are my dream<em>

Leo pointed at Piper at his last line and winked at her. I saw how all the girls squealed except us. Heck, even the Mars daughter did. __

_All: And, baby, everything that I have is yours  
>You will never go cold or hungry<br>I'll be there when you're insecure  
>Let you know that you're always lovely, girl<br>'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now_

All of them started to sing. Dakota kept glancing at Hazel but she simply ignored him, knowing our plan was _way _better. Bobby also glanced at Gwen but her eyes were filled with anger… and blood. Percy was smiling at Annabeth and she smiled back but Ginger, the girl who has a crush on Percy was very furious. So were Meredith and Drew. Heck even Courtney, the girl who has a crush on Leo!__

_One day when the sky is fallin'  
>I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you<br>Nothing will ever come between us  
>'Cause I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you<br>_  
>After the last line Jason and Leo moved to the side of the stage and letting the spotlight hit Percy and <em><br>Percy: If you had my child  
>You would make my life complete<br>Just to have your eyes on little me  
>That'd be mine forever<em>

Percy winked at Annabeth and Dakota winked at Hazel, but his charm wasn't working on her. Annabeth smiled at his performance and nudged Hazel to do the same. Hazel let out a small smile but immediately got interested in her sneakers._  
>Bobby: And, baby, everything that I have is yours<br>You will never go cold or hungry  
>I'll be there when you're insecure<br>Let you know that you're always lovely, girl  
>'Cause you are the only thing that I got right now<em>

At the last line Bobby went off stage grabbed Gwen's hand and led her upstage. Martin brought five seats on stage and Bobby let Gwen sit at one. Something tells me they have a plan.__

_Dakota: One day when the sky is fallin'  
>I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you<br>Nothing will ever come between us  
>I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you<br>_As if on cue Dakota went off stage and grabbed Hazel's hand and did the same thing Bobby did._  
><em>

_Jason: We're made for one another, me and you  
>And I have no fear, I know we'll make it through<br>One day when the sky is fallin'  
>I'll be standing right next to you, whoa<em>

_All:: One day when the sky is fallin'  
>I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you<br>Nothing will ever come between us  
>I'll be standing right next to you, right next to you<em>

_Percy: Stand by my side, side, side  
>When the sky falls down<br>I'll be there, I'll be there_

_Leo: You've got that smile  
>That only heaven can make<br>I pray to God every day  
>To keep you forever, oh<em>

Whew , good thing they didn't bring the rest of us upstage but then something told me I spoke too soon. Because in a flash, the boys were now holding guitars except Jason and Martin brought more seats for them to sit on. My stupid music sense started to kick in. I suddenly knew the chords they were playing. Cm-Eb.

Jason: _Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<br>Do you do what you did when you did with me?  
>Does he love you the way I can?<br>Did you forget all the plans that you made with me?  
>'Cause baby I didn't<em>

Jason went down stage and took my hand and led me upstage. I felt my heart racing. The chords were flashing in my mind again. I sat down next to them. I took a deep breath and saw the people. Macy shot me a dirty look, but I can't ruin the performance.

All: _That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me this is so sad  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>That should be me feeling your kiss<br>That should be me buying you gifts  
>This is so wrong I can't go on<br>'Till you believe,_

Jason: _That that should be me_

Jason looked at me and grabbed Percy's guitar and sat next to me. Percy stood up and went to Annabeth. Annabeth was blushing but tried to have a serious face. Percy did the same thing Jason did.

Percy: _You said you needed a little time from my mistakes  
>It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced<br>Did you think that I wouldn't see you at the movies?  
><em>But then Bobby sang the next part

Bobby: _You're taking him where we used to go  
>Now if you're trying to break my heart<br>It's working cause you know._

Leo stood up and went to Piper and did the same thing the others did while singing his part.

Leo:_ That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me this is so sad  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>That should be me feeling your kiss<br>That should be me buying you gifts  
>This is so wrong I can't go on<br>'Till you believe,  
>That that should be me<em>

All: _I need to know should I fight for love or disarm  
>it's getting harder to shield this pain in my heart<em>

_Oh oh_

_That should be me holding your hand  
>That should be me making you laugh<br>That should be me this is so sad  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>That should be me feeling your kiss<br>That should be me buying you gifts  
>This is so wrong I can't go on<br>'Till you believe,  
>That that should be me<em>

_Holding you hand  
>That that should be me<br>The one making you laugh  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Giving you flowers<br>That should be me talking for hours  
>That that should be me<br>That that should be me  
>(That that should be me)<em>

_Never should've let you go  
>I never should've let you go<br>That that should be me  
>I never should've let you go, oh<br>That that should be me_

After their performance, my team ran away a soon as possible. But that won't keep our guard down.

-_Up On Olympus-_

"Wow." Zeus said "The Roman gods should see this."

"_That that should be me" _Hermes sang

"I love Justin!" Aphrodite squealed

"And Ares." Athena pointed out

"And Hephaestus." Demeter said

"And don't forget Tristan McLean!" Artemis said

"So," Zeus asked "Should we give them 10?"

"9" Ares said "They used women for props."

"Then 9 it is!" Zeus said

**And that was the end of chapter 4. Hey, guys, there would be some twist so be prepared to have your hairs pulled out in frustration. Just kidding, hey so guys, I'll give you a sneak peek preview heck even just a little info about the story I'm making: there is THALICO, TRATIE, JAYNA, and PEO. I love those pairings… so watch out for Love Tales!**

_**Sneak Peek**_

_**JAYNA: That's my land and my heart**_

"**I told you!" Reyna complained "That isn't your land Grace, my father owns it! I have the ight to sell it!"**

"**No!" Jason complained "We bought it!"**

"**You're father sold it to my dad! So when my dad died last week, it was part of his will to give **_**me **_**the land. I don't care if you're my friend a few years back… but I need a place to live!"**

**PEO: Knight in A shining Armor… and a tool belt**

"**Piper" Leo said "It was only right that you dumped him! He doesn't love you. He loves Reyna!"**

"**I know," Piper said "But I was just wondering when my White Horse will come."**

"**You mean a knight?"**

"**Yes," Piper said "And Leo,"**

"**I think I know what you're thinking."**

**TRATIE: Mr. Arrogant**

"**Stop helping me!" Katie said "Who cares if your father owns this store I'm working part-time as!"**

"**But Katie I love you!" Travis screamed "And I will fight them for you."**

"**But you were engaged to Drew! You are only 18!"**

"**Katie, I promise I'll fight my mom… I promise to be with you all my life."**

**THALICO: Promise**

"**Thalia," Nico said "I know a lot of things are happening but-."**

"**He b-betrayed me!" Thalia said "He cheated on me Nico!"**

"**I'm sorry," Nico said "But I swear, I'll kick that guy's ass for you."**

"**Promise?"**

"**Promise."**

**So that was the sneak peek. By the way guys, can you suggest a book to read, I tried o read Twilight but I didn't like it. I read House of Night but I still didn't get the story. I read the Dork Diaries and well, I enjoyed it. Oh, and I was inspired to create an account in fanfiction because of the story Sing It! Well, read that too. **

**Sneak Peek: Next Chapter- Secret and Thunder Wave in Patron Tequila**

"**Hey,"****Martin said "Before the real competition… can we have a party at camp?"**

"**Sure." Jason and Reyna said at the same time**

"**Cool!" Martin said "Liquors are on me!"**

**-ENA-**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Secret Thunder Wave on Patron Tequila

Reyna's POV

I was tricked again by him. I went to the Apollo cabin in frustration and threw my wallet on my bed. I kicked the nearest thing which was a box of tissue and groaned.

"My life is so damn hard!" I said "Stupid son of Jupiter!"

Thunder rumbled but I ignored it.

"Oh!" I yelled at the sky "Like I care about your stupid position. You think your almighty you womanizing cheater! I actually understand Hera! If I were her I'd divorce you!"

Thunder rumbled more. The sky was now dark.

I went outside and bumped into Jason. He changed into a purple camp shirt and some jeans. I was staring at him and rolled my eyes.

"Next time," I told him "Don't use us for props. Women are human not a thing you can play with and dump it after you're done with it."

"Sorry." He muttered "I was just… impressing whoever the judges are."

"Whatever!" I screamed and bumped his shoulder walking away. The camp was quiet and peaceful. Most of the campers were preparing for the competition. I felt something grab my hand Jason. He was about to speak when Martin went near us.

"Hey,"Martin said "Before the real competition… can we have a party at camp?"

"Sure." Jason and I said at the same time

"Cool!" Martin said "Liquors are on me!"

When Martin left I stepped on Jason's foot and went to the Apollo studio. I saw Annabeth and Percy hugging. I screamed "Hey LOVEBIRDS!"

The broke apart and looked at me "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Sorry." I said "But I need to inform you that we have a party at camp… with liquors. Isn't that great?"

"Yes." Percy said but Annabeth glared at him.

"I'm not allowed to drink" she said

"But we will be performing a number." I said

"What?" she said

I whispered in her ear "Patron Tequila by Paradisco Girls."

She looked at me and said "Prepare to have a practice later with me Cartmel."

"Right back at you Chase!" I said leaving her and Percy.

Then suddenly, this party isn't going to be so bad.

_-Time Lapse-_

Jason's POV

"Hey!" I said knocking on the door of Mars cabin "Bobby!"

He opened the door and said "WHAT?"

"The girls are performing," Percy said

"And Gwen would probably look hot." I said

He slammed the door and after a minute he came out wearing a shirt that says "I'm Hot" and jeans.

We went to the party at the amphitheater and saw Martin and the campers that are probably 16 and up drinking like crazy. But there were no signs of the girls. Martin screamed "AND NOW SECRET'S PERFORMING A SONG THAT SUITS THIS NIGHT!"

Suddenly Reyna came out wearing a short skirt and a purple tank top and heels and began singing:

_Reyna: Hey girl  
>Where's your drink?<br>We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
>Hey girl<br>I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight)  
>By the end of the night<br>Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! )  
>By the end of the night<br>Imma have you so fucked up! (have you so fucked up)  
><em>

Then Gwen came out wearing a pink tank top and short shorts with high heels. Bobby looked like he was going to punch ever guy who would look at her.__

_Gwen: They said what you drinkin'? (what you drinkin'?)  
>Let me buy you a couple of rounds<br>And I said what you thinkin'? (yeah! )  
>I ain't the type of girl to get down<br>But I can party wit cha (uh huh)  
>And bring my girls aside (uh huh)<br>Tell the bartender bring the ice  
>And let 'em know I'm on Patron<em>

Then Hazel came out wearing a green short dress. Dakota looked like he was seeing something he wasn't allowed to see but still he enjoyed it.

_Hazel: I'm on Patron, Tequila  
>I'm drunk on Margarita [on Margaritas]<br>That Patron, Tequila [that Patron]  
>Me and my mamacita (yeah! ) [me and my mamacita]<br>Hey girl (hey girl)  
>Where's your drink?<br>We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight) [real drunk tonight]  
>Hey girl<br>I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]  
>By the end of the night<br>Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! ) [throwing up]  
>By the end of the night [oohh]<br>Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up! )  
><em>

At least Percy was fine. Annabeth was wearing a simple top and jeans.

_Annabeth: And now the parted heated  
>'Cuz I got a hot girl in the club<br>I'm feelin' so conceited (yeah! )  
>'Cuz everybody is giving me love (uh, uh)<br>But hold up, wait a minute (uh huh)  
>'Cuz my cup is going empty<br>I need someone to refill me  
>I'm trynna to get drunk (me too)<em>

Then Piper came out and gods she was the only one in a not so revealing attire. She was wearing a shirt and skinny jeans paired with boots. _  
>Piper: I'm on Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]<br>I'm drunk on Margarita  
>That Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]<br>Me and my mamacita  
>Hey girl (hey girl)<br>Where's your drink?  
>We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight)<br>Hey girl  
>I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]<br>By the end of the night  
>Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! ) [throwing up]<br>By the end of the night  
>Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up! )<em>

But then Martin came up stage and started to sing along_  
>Martin:Who wanna get fucked up?<br>Crowd: [I do, I do]  
>Martin:Who wanna get fucked up?<br>Crowd: [I do, I do]  
>Martin: Who wanna get drunk?<br>Crowd:(me) [me]  
>Martin: Who wanna get drunk?<br>Crowd:(I'm already drunk) [me]  
>Martin: Who wanna get fucked up?<br>Crowd:(haha) [I do, I do]  
>Martin:Who wanna get fucked up?<br>Crowd:(I ain't stopping them) [I do, I do]  
>Martin: Who wanna get drunk?<br>Crowd:[me]  
>Martin: Who wanna get drunk?<br>Crowd: (let's have another one)_

_Girls of Secret: I'm on Patron, Tequila  
>I'm drunk on Margarita<br>That Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]  
>Me and my mamacita (put your drinks up! )<br>Hey girl (hey girl)  
>Where's your drink?<br>We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
>Hey girl<br>I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight  
>By the end of the night [repeating Aria]<br>Imma have you drunk and throwing up [repeating Aria]  
>By the end of the night [repeating Aria]<br>Imma have you so fucked up! [Imma have you so fucked up! ]_

_Martin:  
>Put your drinks up!<br>Put your drinks up!  
>Put your drinks up!<br>Put your drinks up!_

_Reyna:  
>I'm on Patron, Tequila<br>I'm drunk on Margarita  
>That Patron, Tequila<br>Me and my mamacita _

After the performance the girls went backstage and probably changed their clothes or something. Leo was just so shocked to hear Piper sing that song. Percy too. Bobby went and punched the nearest wall. Dakota stood still and I went and had a drink.

I probably had two shots or more when Reyna sat beside me wearing a t-shirt that said "I'M Cool, Deal with It" and simple jeans. She must've been tired by the performance because there were beads of seat on her forehead.

"So," she asked "Liked it?" She grabbed a drink and drank it like it was water.

"No." I said "I don't like your outfit." I drank.

"Well," she said "It was Gwen's idea. I never really liked it but she really wanted to get revenge on Bobby."

"Oh." I said "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Drink that liquor like it's nothing."

She shifted uncomfortably. She looked at the drink and said "I used to drink."

"WHAT?" I said "You used to what?"

"When you left, I drank this kind of stuff. I just got used to it; I stopped when I was seventeen."

"Oh," I said "Sorry."

She smiled at me and said "No need."

I heard music from the Apollo studio. I guess that's were they're dancing.

"Want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure." She said and stood up. When we went in we danced like we were in a club. Reyna didn't like the crowd so she led me to the First Praetor Meeting Room after snatching some bottles of drink.

When we went in we saw two people making out. Reyna shooed them away and they walked drunk.

We sat down and she said "We'll have a challenge."

"What?"

"Let's try to debate whether Dakota and Hazel will go back together."

"Sure." I said grabbing a bottle and drinking liquor. She did the same and said "No."

"Yes," I said "Because they belong together"

"No," she said "Because Dakota is a jerk."

We drank a little more and debated a little more. We decided it was boring so we decided to watch a movie. Lupa allowed us to have a TV in the meeting room but she said we were not allowed to use it often. We looked at the CD's and saw something interesting. Orphan.

We decided to watch the horror movie and Reyna would sometimes bury her head on my chest because of the some gruesome scenes. I felt like I was her boyfriend again. We drank a lot also. Reyna slept on my chest and I was afraid to wake her up so I decided to wait for her to wake up. I brushed hair put of her face. And finally slept also.

_Up On Olympus_ (this happened after the performance)

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Apollo (Roman) asked "Why was my daughter dressed like some hooker?"

"I AGREE!" Athena said "Annabeth wasn't wearing such a revealing outfit but the song… it's inappropriate!"

"Why was Hazel wearing such outfit?" Ceres asked

"I'm so proud of my daughter" Venus said "She wore the dress I gave her!"

Everyone looked at Venus.

"What?"

"7" Zeus said "I lo-."

But Hera glared at him.

"Loathe it!" He said

Suddenly they saw Reyna and Jason. Apollo and Jupiter looked like they were going to kill each other.

**Done! Sorry guys I wasn't able to upload last Friday. We had our Recollection at school and we stayed there until nine o'clock and we had a bonfire and it was fun. I was asked to dress up as one of the bible characters and I chose Esther and I was wearing a white dress and my friend said that I looked like Calypso… and I was like okay. Anyways, I slept late and woke up late too. I was so busy with school I forgot to upload. Anyways I have a something to ask you:**

**From the first chapter what was your favorite line?**

**Thanks,**

**Toxic Rawr….. Ena**

**BTW,**

**Sorry for such… a disgusting chapter… this has to be included so I would get to… um everything will be explained in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Reyna's POV

I woke up and saw that I slept on the couch of the meeting room. I looked at my right and saw Jason sleeping next to me. WAIT A MINUTE!

"AH!" I screamed waking Jason up "What the hell?"

He got up and saw what was happening "Wait! Let me explain!"

I punched his stomach and got up. I saw numerous empty bottles on the table.

"Okay," I said "Did we really-."

"No we didn't" Jason said "We were watching Orphan when you fell asleep on my chest."

"Oh," I said blushing "Sorry,"

"No need." He said "Only five more days before the competition."

"Yeah," I said sitting on the couch again. We went out for breakfast and saw the mess. The younger ones were shocked to see the whole camp messy. I saw my younger brother Jacob.

"Reyna!" the ten years old said "What happened? There's a girl in Martin's bed, as well as-."

He continued ranting some names. Good thing the children's bunk were separated from the teens.

"Oh," I said "They just partied a bit and decided to sleep on other people's bed"

"Oh," he said "By the way, what do we do with this mess?"

"Let's clean them!" I said "Let's go!"

Jason and I cleaned the camp. We put the empty bottles in two huge plastic bags. We got a little help from the children. When we were done we decided to take a little stroll on the beach. We actually held hands but I didn't care.

Little did we know this was going to change our lives

Macy's POV

Before everyone got up, I decided to get revenge. I went in every cabin to take a picture of everyone sleeping with someone. I went in the Aphrodite cabin and show the picture of Gwen and Bobby, Annabeth and Percy, Piper and Leo, Jason and Reyna. We didn't see Hazel and Dakota anywhere.

"So," I said "We mail this to the judges and have them disqualified."

"Of course," Meredith said

"Yes!" Drew said

I smiled at the pictures and decided to let everything fall into place. But before that… we are part of the competition aren't we?

-Time Lapse-

After everyone woke up we went on stage wearing a tank top and short shorts.

_Macy: Lately I've been stuck imagining  
>What I wonder doing what I really thin<br>Time to flow out_

_Meredith: Be a little inappropriate  
>'Cause I know that everybody's thinking it<br>When the lights out_

_Drew: Shame on me_

_To need release_

_Un-uncontrollably_

Then we removed our tops and they saw the new bikinis our mom gave us.

_All: I I I wanna go  
>Oh oh, all the way<br>Takin' out my freak tonight  
>I I I wanna show<br>All day  
>I am running through my mid<br>Woah_

_I I I wanna go  
>Oh oh, all the way<br>Takin' out my freak tonight  
>I I I wanna show<br>All day  
>I am running through my mind<br>Woah_

_Drew: Lately people got me all tied up  
>There's a countdown<br>Waiting for me to erupt  
>Time to blow out<em>

_Macy: I've been told who I should do it with  
>You keep both my hads<br>above the bl-an-ket  
>When the lights out<em>

_Meredith: Shame on me  
>To need release<br>Un-uncontrollably_

_All: I I I wanna go  
>Oh oh, all the way<br>Takin' out my freak tonight  
>I I I wanna show<br>All day  
>I am running through my mind<br>Woah_

_I I I wanna go  
>Oh oh, all the way<br>Takin' out my freak tonight  
>I I I wanna show<br>All day  
>I am running through my mid<br>Woah_

_Drew: Shame on me  
>M &amp; M: Shame on me<br>Macy: To need release  
>D&amp;M: To need release<br>Meredith: Un-uncontrollably  
>D&amp;M: Uncontrollably<br>All: I I I wanna go  
>Oh oh, all the way<br>Takin' out my freak tonight  
>I I I wanna show<br>All day  
>I am running through my mid<br>Woah_

_I I I wanna go  
>Oh oh, all the way<br>Takin' out my freak tonight  
>I I I wanna show<br>All day  
>I am running through my mid<br>Woah_

After that performance I took the microphone and said "Hello, we're the new group who will be joining the competition. MDM!"

JASON'S POV

I looked at Reyna who looked like she was going to explode. I put my hand on her shoulder and said "You're mad."

"NO!" she screamed "Stupid Macy! I wish there was a song to calm me down! And where the heck is Hazel and Dakota?"

I took a deep breath and said "Wait here,"

I went away and grabbed my guitar. I went on stage and saw Reyna standing out in the crowd. Gods she was beautiful

"Um Excuse me!" I said and a whole lot of people looked at me. I was never used to being alone in a large crowd. I started strumming and I saw Reyna widen her eyes. She had a small smile on her lips and she was brushing some of the strands of her black hair off her face. Her dark eyes sparkled.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest  
>And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention<br>I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and then you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing  
>We're just one big family<br>And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm sure<br>There's no need to complicate, our time is short  
>This is our fate, I'm yours<em>

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do  
>But do you want to come on<br>Scooch on over closer dear  
>And I will nibble your ear<em>

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<em>

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_(I won't hesitate)  
>Open up your mind and see like me<br>(No more, no more)  
>Open up your plans and man you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>(It cannot wait, I'm sure)<em>

_So please don't, please don't, please don't  
>(There's no need to complicate)<br>There's no need to complicate  
>(Our time is short)<br>'Cause our time is short  
>(This is our fate)<br>This is, this is, this is our fate  
>I'm yours<em>

After the performance I walked to Reyna and kissed her. And she kissed back!

-Up on Olympus-

"I must say," Zeus whispered while Hera was still sleeping "The girls were hot!"

"That's my idiot and #$^&* daughters," Aphrodite said "Such feelers!"

"Wow," Ares said "I never realized Aphrodite could say something like that."

"I must say," Apollo said with a perfect British accent "Jason's voice is not bad."

"Of course," Zeus said "He's my son."

"Oh," Athena said "Zeus, he's just like you!"

"Thank you." Zeus said

"That wasn't a compliment" Hephaestus stated "She meant he was such a womanizer like you!"

But then Hermes sent them a package containing pictures. And I, the author can only say, Olympus went crazy!

**Yey! They kissed! Anyways, I think Reyna is not a First Legion praetor so let's just change that. Nor is Hazel, Dakota, Bobby and Gwen. She's a twelfth legion praetor, I saw it at camp half blood wiki. I was like "oh, okay, she's not blond" when I saw her description. Anyways, I saw it there that Juno has some plan, she told Percy and Reyna are going to have such fun together. I was worried, I was praying like "Oh please! God let her be the girlfriend of Jason!" I wondered if she was some kind of Roman princess because of her picture in the site. Anyways Review please! Oh and by the way the sneak peek preview I gave you, Travis and Katie's age is 24, not 18. They're all 24. **

**XOXO**

**Ena**

Chapter 7: Secrets revealed, Thunder Wave calms

"The judges have decided that the 6 of you are disqualified"

"That leaves Hazel and me!" Bobby said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Secrets revealed, Thunder Wave calms

Hazel's POV

I woke up in the woods…with Dakota.

"Where are we?" I asked

"We're somewhere in the woods," he said handing me a burger "Eat."

"Why are we in the woods?" I asked eating my burger

"Because," he said "You were drunk and I have nowhere to put you. I tried the FLP meeting room but Reyna and Jason slept there."

I suddenly spit my food "They slept together?"

"I think… plus the woods are so peaceful!" he said

"No they're not…" I said "Monsters."

"Well," he said getting up "We better get going."

Reyna's POV

After that kiss I decided it was best to tell him "Oh- Jason, by the way, Dakota and Hazel are missing" But before he could react a brilliant light sparkled beside us. I saw that it was the gods. Roman and Greek.

"We demand and answer!" Athena said "We couldn't put up with your disgraceful acts!"

Just then Dakota and Hazel came out of the woods.

"Oh my gods!" They both said seeing the gods

"Bobby, Gwen, Reyna, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Jason and Percy are no longer allowed to participate!"

"The judges have decided that the 6 of you are disqualified" Hephaestus said

"That leaves Hazel and me!" Dakota said

"We know!" Aphrodite said

"What will happen now?" Hazel asked

"You've got to continue!" I said

"Oh and," Hera said "The competition is tonight!"

Then they disappeared

"How?" she asked "I can't do it on my own!"

"I got it!" Jason said "Pair up with Dakota!"

They were our last chance so I said "I'll help you! Here's what you will do tonight!"

I told them my plan and they got ready.

_The Performance_ (No one's POV)

Martin went upstage and said "Dear campers, we are he to have our first annual Talent Competition. Since the recent disqualification of some of our contestants two groups decided to pair up…now we have Secret Thunder Wave!"

Hazel came out wearing a green strapless dress and black heels. She grabbed the microphone, then Dakota came out holding a guitar and began to sing:

_Dakota: Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
><em>Hazel took the microphone and began to sing_  
>Hazel: Boy I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard_

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooh ooh ooh<em>

_Both: They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
><em>

Haze put a hand on Dakota's shoulder and some random guy took the guitar from Dakota.

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Dakota: And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<br>_

Dakota pulled a flower from his pocket and tucked it behind Hazel's ear

_Hazel: Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning 'round  
>You hold me right here, right now<em>

_Both: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooh ooh ooh, ooh<em>

After the performance they both shied away. Martin once again took the microphone and said "Well, let's give them a round of applause. Now give it up for the girls in MDM!"

Drew came out wearing some guys shirt and short shorts.

_D: You say that I'm messing with your head_

Then Macy and Meredith came out wearing the same outfits

_M&M: Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Macy: All because I was making out with your friend<br>D&M: Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>Meredith: Love hurts whether it's right or wrong<br>All: Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
>I can't stop cause I'm having too much fun<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Macy: You're on your knees begging please stay with me  
>Drew: But honestly I just need to be a little crazy<br>Meredith: All my life I've been good but now whoa, I'm thinking what the hell._

_Macy: All I want is to mess around and whoa I don't really care about  
>Drew: If you love me<br>Macy: If you hate me  
>Meredith: You can save me baby baby all my life I've been god but know whoa whoa what the hell<em>

The sluts went off stage and the performances went on and on. Then Martin said I name we didn't expect "Next is Nico Di Angelo!"

Nico came out and immediately took the stage.

_I ain't got a fever got a permanent disease  
>It'll take more than a doctor to prescribe a remedy<br>I got lots of money but it isn't what I need  
>Gonna take more than a shot to get this poison out of me<br>I got all the symptoms count 'em 1,2,3_

_First you need  
>That's what you get for falling in love<br>Then you bleed  
>You get a little but it's never enough<br>On your knees  
>That's what you get for falling in love<br>And now this boy's addicted cause your kiss is the drug_

_Your love is like bad madicine  
>Bad medicine is what I need<br>Shake it up, just like bad madicine  
>There ain't no doctor that can<br>Cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine  
>Bad, bad medicine<em>

_I don't need no needle  
>To be giving me a thrill<br>And I don't need no anesthesia  
>Or a nurse to bring a pill<br>I got a dirty down addiction  
>It doesn't leave a track<br>I got a jone for your affection  
>Like a monkey on my back<em>

_There ain't no paramedic  
>Gonna save this heart attack<em>

_When you need  
>That's what you get for falling in love<br>Then you bleed  
>You get a little but it's never enough<br>On your knees  
>That's what you get for falling in love<br>Now I'm addicted and your kiss is the drug_

_Your love is like bad madicine  
>Bad medicine is what I need<br>Shake it up, just like bad madicine  
>So let's play doctor, baby<br>Cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine  
>Bad, bad medicine<em>

_[Solo]___

_I need a respirator cause I'm running out of breath  
>You're an all night generator wrapped is stockings and a dress<br>When you find your medicine you take what you can get  
>Cause if there's something better baby well thay haven't found it yet<em>

_Your love is like bad madicine  
>Bad medicine is what I need<br>Shake it up, just like bad madicine  
>There ain't no doctor that can<br>Cure my disease_

_Your love is like bad madicine  
>Bad medicine is what I need<br>Shake it up, just like bad madicine  
>Your love's the potion that<br>Can cure my disease_

_Bad, bad medicine  
>Bad, bad medicine<em>

Martin went back stage and announced the winner "And the winner is Nico Di Angelo!"

But then the lights darkened. The curtains closed and then someone turned on the fog machine. The curtains opened and they saw the stage become a set. There was racks of clothes and some boxes then they heard a girl singing. Jason and the other guys looked at the girl… she was in a robe... she looked hot

_Reyna: Hey! Let me tell you now  
>Ooh, baby<em>

_Trying to decide, trying to decide  
>If I really wanna go out tonight<br>I never used to go out without yeah  
>Not sure I remember how to<em>

Reyna picked a dress from the rack and showed it to the audience and just threw it. She continued searching while another girl sang. When she walked out she was also wearing a robe. Leo's mouth dropped open when he saw Piper.__

_Piper: Gonna be late, gonna be late  
>But all my girls gon' have to wait<br>'Cause I don't know if I like my outfit  
>I tried everything in my closet<em>

Like Reyna she also picked a dress but also threw it away. Then she checked the shoe rack. __

_Both: Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
>Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's<br>Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
>Trying to dress up when I'm missing you<em>

They faced the audience and removed the robes. Leo looked like he was going to be sick but when the girls removed their robes they were wearing a shirt and skinny jeans, but not any shirt… it was their shirt, Jason and Leo's__

_I'ma step out of this lingerie  
>Curl up in a ball with something Hanes<br>In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on, ooh  
>With nothing but your t-shirt on, hey<em>

They both held out lingerie and showed it to the audience and flung it off stage, some guys even cheered. The girls were catching the free clothes they were throwing. But then Annabeth and Ge\wen came out wearing their boyfriend's shirts and jeans.__

_Annabeth: Gotta be strong, gotta be strong  
>But I'm really hurting now that you're gone<br>I thought maybe I'd do some shopping  
>But I couldn't get past the door and<em>

_Gwen: Now I don't know, now I don't know  
>If I'm ever really gon' let you go<br>And I couldn't even leave my apartment  
>I'm stripped down, torn up about it<em>

_All:Now nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
>Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's<br>Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
>Trying to dress up when I'm missing you<em>

_I'ma step out of this lingerie  
>Curl up in a ball with something Hanes<br>In bed I lay, with nothing but your t-shirt on  
>(I'm all by myself with)<br>With nothing but your t-shirt on, ooh_

_*GAP: With nothing but your t-shirt on  
>Reyna: ('Cause I missed you, 'cause I missed you)<br>GAP: With nothing but your t-shirt on  
>Reyna: (Said I missed you baby)<em>

_Reyna: Trying to decide, trying to decide  
>If I really wanna go out tonight<br>Annabeth: I couldn't even leave my apartment  
>I'm stripped down torn up about it<em>

_Annabeth: 'Cause nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
>Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's<br>Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
>Trying to dress up when I'm missing you<em>

_Reyna: I'ma step out of this lingerie  
>Curl up in a ball with something Hanes<br>In bed I lay_

_Gwen: Nothing feels right when I'm not with you  
>Sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choo's<br>Taking them off 'cause I feel a fool  
>Trying to dress up when I'm missing you<em>

_Piper: I'ma step out of this lingerie  
>Curl up in a ball with something Hanes<br>In bed I lay_

_GAP: With nothing but your t-shirt on  
>Said I got nothing but your t-shirt on<br>REYNA: ('Cause I want to be close to you)  
>GAP: With nothing but your t-shirt on<br>REYNA:(I remember when you would like to see me)  
>GAP: With nothing but your t-shirt on<em>

_ALL:Nothing but your t-shirt on  
>(Let me tell you now)<br>Nothing but your t-shirt on  
>With nothing but your t-shirt on<br>Nothing but your t-shirt on  
>(Said nothing feels right)<br>With nothing but your t-shirt on  
>(Nothing but your t-shirt on)<em>

After the performance the room once again darkened then there was a spotlight hitting the Girls. They removed their shirts and they were wearing a blank tank top underneath. They took a leather jacket from the box and wore it.

_Gwen: I always knew you were a bad boy  
>I used to think that it was cool<br>You took me down just like a Rob Roy  
>But now I'm coming after you<em>

_*PAR: Run,Devil,Run Run Devil,Run Run  
>Run Devil Devil Run Run<em>

_Gwen: I never knew about your red horns  
>I never saw your evil scar<br>You used to be what I would live for  
>But then you went and stabbed my heart<em>

_The promises that you promised  
>are about as real as an air guitar<br>So watch your back cuz I wanna steal your car_

_All: You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey<br>I wish I'd known right from the start  
>that I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run, run, run, run, run_

_PAR: Devil,Run,Run,Devil,Run Run  
>Run Devil Devil Run Run<em>

_Gwen: Now that you're living with the vampires  
>You better get yourself a gun<br>I'll make ya sing just like a boy's choir  
>I'll string you up to have some fun<em>

_PAR: Run,Devil,Run Run,Devil,Run Run  
>Run Devil Devil Run Run<em>

_All: You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey<br>I wish I'd known right from the start  
>that I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run, run, run, run, run_

_PAR:Run Devil, Run Run, Devil, Run Run  
>Run Devil, Devil, Run Run<em>

_Gwen: I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk  
>I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk<br>You better sail off to the seven seas  
>There's not enough room for you and for me<br>(once again if you would please,  
>"There's not enough room for you and for me")<em>

_All: You better run, run, run, run, run  
>Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay<br>You better run, run, run, run, run  
>And that's the only thing I'm gonna say,hey<br>I wish I'd known right from the start  
>that I was dancing with the dark<br>You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Gwen: Run Devil,Run Run,Devil Run Run  
>Run Devil Devil Run Run'<em>

So that song was basically dedicated to Bobby who was hiding in the dark. Everything was silent after their performance. Then Apollo stood up and clapped his hands.

"Very good!" he said "But the winner is still Nico. You were disqualified but you showed them you can still sing. Well, we better get going, and enjoy camp while Lupa's gone, and it is a honeymoon! TEAM WOLF-PONY!"

Then with a flash they disappeared. Bobby looked at Gwen and they had an intense staring contest which ended with a kiss but Gwen didn't let her guard down too easily. She still won't forgive him.

***GAP – Gwen, Annabeth, Piper**

***PAR – Piper, Annabeth, Reyna**

**Checklist**

**Talent Competition**

**Truth or Dare**

__**Well! He first part is over… now the next chapter will be: Truth or Dare! I'm warning you there would be major oocness in the next chapter. This is humor after all. With some POTHENA twist.**

**LotsLove**

**Ena!**

**Chapter 8: The start of Truth or Dare**

"Hey Reyna!" I said "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"I'll invite all the campers 17 and above!" SHE SAID


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After the competition:

Reyna's POV

"What are you doing here?" I asked Nico

"I just wanted to join the competition." He shrugged "Plus, I got something to ask Jason." He whispered something to Jason which made Jason's eyes go big… shocked

"She what for whom?" He screamed

"Chill." Nico said "So, can I-."

"Dude! Sure you can!" Jason said and Nico shadow-traveled back to CHB.

"What did he say?" I asked

"Nothing" he said

I slapped him and said "So you're not going to tell me?"

"It takes more than a slap to convince me to tell you." He said rubbing his cheeks. Then I looked at his eyes and said "Do you want me to feed you to Aurum and Argentium?"

"You can't, first of all they're automaton hounds which means they can't eat me. Give them some oil or something when they get hungry." He said

"Tell me!" I said

"Wanna play truth or dare?" he asked

"Sure," I said "But we need to ask more players. Like Gwen, Bobby, Hazel, Dakota, Piper, Leo, Macy, Drew and Meredith."

"Why invite the MDM?"

"Because it'll be a whole lot more challenging." I said

"Sure." He said "But first if you really want to know the secret." He's kissing me. He's kissing me. OH MY GODS HE'S KISSING ME! JASON FREAKING GRACE IS KISSING ME. REYNA! WHY ARE YOU NOT KISSING BACK? And eventually I kissed back but pulled away.

"Um-." I said "What's the secret?"

"Thalia quit the hunters for Nico!" he said "Happy now?"

"Yeah." I said but he smirked "About the kiss or me telling the secret?"

"Well," I said "That's a secret."

"Aww come on!" he whined

"Fine," I said "Both." And I immediately went away.

JASON'S POV

When she said both and went away I jumped up and down and screamed "Thank you JUPITER!"

I went to Annabeth and Percy and Piper and Leo and said "Dude! I kissed her!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" I screamed "By the way, want to play truth or dare?"

"Sure" they all said

**Well that was short. Nah, I wasn't really in the mood to write. Anyways, I'm thinking if they would make a SoN movie, I think Naomi Scott is perfect for her role and Max Theiriot would be Jason… agree? Anyways give me Truth or Dare ideas, give me the name of the character you want to truth or dare and your truth or dare. Please! I only know Q & A! **

**Desperate for a truth or dare idea,**

**Ena!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare: HazelXDakota (Thank you The-Daughter-Of-Rome)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or THO and Womanizer, and Facebook and Tumblr… but I do own the closet**

Reyna's POV

We all settled down in Jupiter cabin. Hazel, Dakota, Bobby, Gwen, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Drew, Macy, and Meredith (don't ask)

"So," I said "Who'll start the truth or dare?"

"Me." Jason said and spun the bottle. It pointed it to me.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked. If I say truth… he'll ask me if I like him… and I don't really lie. But if I say dare…  
>"Dare." I said calmly but inside I was like screaming inside<p>

"um-" he said obviously not ready for this "Sing the worst insult to Justin Bieber." **(A/N: I don't hate JB, I don't like him either… I don't care about him… but I love his songs.)**

"Sure." I said and cleared my throat "Jingle Bells, Justin smells, Beliebers go away, Haters rock, Justin sucks, Justin Bieber's gay, HEY!" ** (I don't hate JB! And I got this from facebook!) **

Gwen looked like she was going to punch me "Justin is not GAY! He's my hero!" Then I heard Bobby sigh and muttered "Stupid."

"My turn." I said and spun the bottle. It pointed to Hazel. Hazel gulped. After all I'm the queen of truth or dare.

"Truth-no- dare- truth- d-d-d-dare!" she said

"Make up your mind!" Dakota screamed

"Go in the closet with Dakota for 7 minutes." I said

"WHAT?" they both screamed

"You heard me… Go. In. The. Closet."

"NO!" Hazel said "Please!"

I'll never understand truth or dare.

"GO!" I screamed "Or you'll be dog food for Aurum and Argentium!"

"I'd rather be dog food"

"And then I'll just have to send this picture of you in this swimsuit and say 'Girl for Sale'"

"Oh come on," Hazel said "Like who will buy me?"

"strange men." Jason mentioned

"Creepy old guys!" Percy said

"Gabe Ugliano!" Reyna said

"Didn't he turn to stone?" Hazel asked

"Yeah," Annabeth said "But he might have a twin."

"Yeah." Percy said "An uglier and more smelly twin."

"Or Zeus will buy you!" Leo said then started humming Womanizer by Britney Spears.

"Or Greg will buy you." I suggested. Greg is the creepy dude who is obsessed with Hazel.

"FINE!" she said "Just not GREG!"

Dakota and Hazel went in the closet… and we waited silently.

"So," I said "Wanna check my fb account?"

"Computers are not allowed." Jason said

"no," I said "But why do you have a computer?"

I opened the computer and logged in. I had 99 notifications because of not logging in for months, and a friend request. I ignored that and posted "Enjoying a game of truth or dare. Dakota and Hazel trapped in a closet right now. I wonder what they're doing? Hmmm…."

I checked my profile and changed my profile picture into a cute pic I found on tumblr. Then I realized everybody was staring at me.

"What?" I asked "Can't a girl log in on facebook and change her prof pic?" I logged out and turned off the computer and sat down again.

"Let's open the closet." Piper said and when she opened it Dakota and Hazel were asleep… young love.

**An important A/n:**

**I'm so sorry for not uploading. I'm still organizing my thoughts, but then I have reasons for not uploading**

**Reasons:**

**My crush keeps invading my brain! Every time I think of Jason, I think of him! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! He totally doesn't notice me! And I got invisible by Taylor Swift stuck in my head because of him! Please I hope he goes away! My friend say you could never get over a crush unless you found another… oh please, like Logan Lerman, Skandar Keynes, and Max Theiriot are helping. So please understand me.**

**We went to Golden Acres, haven for the elderly. Now we were asked to interview an elder and the one I interviewed was such a good story teller…. I cried a lot that day. Seriously, I want to punch her adopted child for leaving her! Sorry, emotions getting the best of me again.**

**We had a butterfly exhibit at school and I got away with it… why? Because I was the leader for group one! And I hate leading people.**

**I am striving hard…. The passing score for the quizzes in English is the perfect score minus five. For example the total score is 30, the passing score is 25.**

**I owe my dad ₱500.000, (long story) I don't know how much that is in dollars but I had to do chores to repay him. And blame my crush for that. You see the 200 is for the batch pictures, I ordered two, one formal, one wacky. I could've just bought the class pictures which is 75 but my crush isn't there… **

**SEE MY FREAKING CRUSH IS THE FREAKING REASON! So if you happen to know anyone with the initials LRD and born on the 15****th**** of _, whose favorite color is red and is such a clueless oblivious jerk…. don't you DARE fall for him. First it will start with him playing his blue guitar (which BTW I wrote a song about) and you'll fall in love with his strumming. Then next thing you know you're listening to I'm Yours by Jason MRaz. Then you start writing songs about him and research everything about him. Then you befriend the new student he has a crush on… which is by the way my best friend who pretty much doesn't care about him…. GODS TAYLOR SWIFT STOP STEALING MY IMAGINARY DIARY! My best friend, Thairra (but I call her Thalia) and Krista (but I call her Annabeth, they call me Reyna) say that I'm going mad and crazy… well I am. By the way I'm wearing a plain violet shirt right now… and there's a camp half-blood tee next to me. (my uncle made me one and crazy… well I am. By the way I'm wearing a plain violet shirt right now… and there's a camp half-blood tee next to me. (my uncle made me one)**

**-Ena-**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Piper's POV (For the first time)

"HELLO!" I shouted waking Dakota and Hazel "You slept."

"We know." They both said. Hazel went out first and spun the bottle it pointed to Jason.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"If Reyna and Thalia were both dangling from the tallest building, which one will you save first?"

Jason looked like he was going to pick dare. He looked at Reyna who pretty much didn't care.

"Dare." He said and Hazel whispered something to him that made him push her.

"NO WAY!"

"Well?"

"Fine." Jason said and got up and did the most ridiculous thing. He grabbed a stapler and tried to eat it. Reyna looked at his bloody mouth and did something. She grabbed the nearest piece of cloth and wiped his mouth.

"Are staplers yummy?" I asked and Jason glared at me. Reyna laughed and said "You stupid boy."

Then Jason stood up and jumped up and down like a little kid and Hazel said "Told you it would work."

"What?" Annabeth asked

"The dare was not really to eat a stapler." Percy answered "It was whether he could make her laugh."

"Oh." Leo said "Well, it did work."

Jason spun the bottle and it stopped at Annabeth.

"truth or dare?"

"Dare." Annabeth said

"Go outside and scream 'I am stupid!'" Jason said

"What?" Annabeth screamed "NO WAY! DO YOU WANT TO EAT ANOTHER STAPLER? THIS TIME I'LL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR FREAKING THROAT!"

"Then truth is your choice?"

"Sure."

"Did you know Percy and Rachel kissed?" Jason asked

Annabeth glared at Percy. Percy gulped.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH WHOM?" Annabeth screamed

"She kissed me!" Percy defended "You should be mad at her."

"Hey!" I said "It's just a kiss. It means nothing to Percy because he's with you."

"yeah, nothing." Annabeth said without a hint I was using charm speak on her.

"Now, spin the bottle." Reyna commanded and Annabeth spun the bottle. It stopped at Leo.

"Now, Leo, " Annabeth asked "Truth or dare."

"Dare." He said

**It took me a week to finish this chapter! I got nothing for truth or dare… so I'll just stick to the romance, maybe Reyna will have a problem..blahblahblah. Oh, by the way, did you notice that Annabeth was so emotional in this chapter. (insert evil smile)**

**-Ena-**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Leo's POV

"So, what's my dare?" I asked. It must be something to do with fire and charcoal and-

"Go to the Hunters' cabin ask them if you could join the hunt." Annabeth said

"WHAT?" Piper reacted too soon even before I could react "Are you crazy? Next thing you know Leo will be a unicorn. Please!"

"No can do." Annabeth said

"Fine, I'll do it." I said and put my hand up dramatically like Apollo "But if ever I do not survive, I give my tool belt to Piper, my forge to Piper, my bunk to Piper-."

"Just go with it!" Gwen screamed "You're making me cry."

"Okay." I said and went outside. I looked around and saw that Cabin 8 was just in front of me. I went knocked first and went inside.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked

"PHOEBE! Can I be a hunter? You know cause your outfits are so stylish. I always liked silver-y stuff. Like Aurum."

-This scene was deleted by the author due to _disturbing _parts.-

I came back alive (almost) but had several cuts and burns. Apparently, Thalia heard my plea and threw thunder bolts at me. Phoebe kept shooting arrows and one hunter hit my head with a bow.

My turn. I spun the bottle but it stopped at me.

"Hey, not fair!" I said. Reyna spun the bottle and it pointed at Reyna. She tried to spin the bottle but I held her back.

"Hahaha. Very funny." She said sarcastically

**You know, this chapter is very short because I am reading the SoN. And I am wrong… about a lot of stuff. I still haven't finished it yet because my best friend said that I shouldn't waste a good book and I should read it slowly (considering I can finish it in a day or two). So, I was relieved to find out that Reyna isn't evil! (To all you psychos out there who make Reyna such a terrible person. SHE ISN'T BAD! She's just worried about Jason! Jeez! If you were on her position, your crush or even love of your life disappeared for 8 months only to feel betrayed, how would you feel? Sorry but Reyna's better than Piper. Yeah, she isn't one of the seven! Yeah, she isn't the daughter of some beauty goddess! So what? She's strong and has a confident face! She's a great leader! )**

**Anyways, the next chapter might be the last. I'm going to start another one. It's about Reyna and Jason as grown ups. (Hey, since I am kind, I'll let Piper be good here.)**

**XOXOXOXO,**

**Ena**


End file.
